crossover matrix, star wars, han solo, leia y 2 rebeldes
by jer35mx
Summary: en busca de una referencia, una aventura; crossover matrix, star wars; disclaimers, no soy dueño de caracteres de star wars o matrix; posibles spoilers


fanfic star wars , animatrix, *jedi no entrenado* crossover, leia y han solo con dos de sus rebeldes encuentran un sistema planetario , spoilers

Las naves acopladas de la princesa Leia y Han Solo se acercan a el espacio de el planeta principal de Solar'e, C3PIO ha cargado los lenguajes de el planeta a través de un enlace de comunicación, Han enciende el comunicador y le dice a C3PIO que comience a transmitir para pedir permiso para entrar a la atmósfera, se voltea con Leia y le dice "es raro que no haya naves en orbita, ahora, con respecto a tu padre ….", y comienzan a discutir; C3PIO reporta que no hay respuesta a sus requisiciones salvo transmisiones electrónicas, Solo pone un droide tipo R2 a conectarse a el comunicador, "quizás sea una falla de el equipo de allá, ve si puedes corregirlo R2DT", el droide comienza a mover el contacto en círculos, se tarda varios minutos, chirria algo a C3PIO, "de veras R2", se voltea a Han y Leia "R2 dice que es un flujo de datos, algo no que no reconoce, quizás tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarle sentido", de la otra nave llega "¿todo bien?", Leia contesta "estamos investigando", se voltea "¿R2 puedes apagar ese flujo de datos?", R2DT chirria una respuesta, C3PIO se voltea "dice que si", Leia dice "hazlo", R2DT vuelve a chirriar y da vueltas al conector, después de un rato se desconecta, chirria un poco, C3PIO dice "R2 dice que no hay ninguna comunicación de el planeta salvo las comunicaciones de donde saque la información", Leía dice "¿puedes conseguir señal de holo de ahí R2?", R2DT se conecta de nuevo, tarda un rato en chirriar, C3PIO dice "R2 dice que solo hay cientos de señales de video que yo puedo presentar y millones de señales de energía que no puede clasificar". C3PIO se conecta a R2DT que ya descargo un paquete, en una pantalla de navegación aparece una imagen y de la boca de C3PIO "curso 40 de internet para astronautas", Leia y Han dicen "traduce", C3PIO dice "un tipo de curso de uso de información general para alguien"; Han les dice a ambos droides "¿hay algo acerca de Padme en esa información?", C3PIO dice "nos vamos a tardar", Leia dice "haganlo", Han y Leia se visten y se dirigen a la escotilla "nos comunican a la otra nave", se traspasan a donde estamos la joven y yo y comienzan a explicarnos, es tan raro esto que decide Leia transmitir una señal a la alianza de esto,lo hacemos, Han y Leia van a un camarote mientras yo y la joven seguimos jugando a recuerdos de sensaciones con la madura; tiempo después C3PIO se comunica "hay referencias a Padme en 2 lenguajes de este planeta", se oye la voz de Leia bastante aliviada "una referencia por favor", se oye "Filosofía regional Singapur, El padme es el sentir de tranquilidad de un punto de el cuerpo …., ¿continúo?", se oye la voz de Leia "no, vamos a entrar a la atmosfera sin permiso, al estilo de Han pega primero y después .., ¡hey¡".

Leia comienza a descender a la atmosfera de el planeta, el sistema de navegación de la nave le indicaría donde bajar por transmición pero aquí Leia tiene que decidir, hay la posibilidad de buscar centros de energía en el planeta o seguir la fuente de transmición de el curso para los viajeros espaciales.

Decide que es mejor seguir la transmición que R2DT y C3PIO interceptaron, conecta a R2DT a la nave y le dice a R2DT que la nave proyecte un descenso automatico siguiendo la fuente de esta transmición. Chirridos y silbidos de R2DT, rodar de la conexión, un tiempo después la nave comienza un descenso seguro pero rapido por la atmosfera de el planeta. Desde la nave comenzamos a ver un continente, cerca de una peninsula se genera la señal, nos acercamos, descendemos separadamente en un patio grande frente a un edificio solido, no vemos ninguna persona, los cuatro bajamos y caminamos por ahí para situarnos quizás haya habido una guerra donde solo sobrevivio la electronica digo yo, la joven llega junto a las puertas, que no se abren pues sería extraño que no aguantase la energía, y comienza a dar empujones a la puerta, Leia le dice a Han "la señal se genera aquí, ¿tienes algo para esto?", Han se acerca con un dispositivo, pero no encuentra como acoplarlo, Han dice "¿puedes pedir a los droides que bajen?", Leia se comunica con la nave "Favor de comunicar a C3PIO y R2DT que bajen y se me unan aquí", "temperatura Standard, se ve vegetación, no hay señal de violencia aquí", la guerrera estudiando la situación, los droides se unen a nosotros, Han ordena a R2DT "¿puedes encontrar una fuente de energía o electrónica?", R2DT comienza a silbar y avanza a un poste en el patio, casi al lado, C3PIO va con R2DT, R2DT silva,C3PIO dice "en esta caja hay electrónica y energía", Han se acerca y nosotros con el, pone la mano y trata de abrir, yo me pongo de rodillas, toco la caja y la observo, encuentro un aditamento "esto es un seguro de metal, contra intrusos", Leia observa "hay que tomar una decisión, ¿destruimos propiedad de esta gente para investigar o no?", Han observa para todos lados "C3PIO, puedes darle una patada o forzar esto con la mano a la fuerza, como mejor te parezca", C3PIO dice acercandose "decisiones, yo no estoy para decisiones, yo soy un droide diplomatico", mientras con la mano tuerce y zafa el aditamento, yo me adelanto y abro la tapa "esto no es parecido a nada que haya visto", veo un panel o tarjeta verde con nuchos aditamentos, "lo que si veo son cables de energía, de un tipo que no haya visto pero no hay donde pueda R2DT conectarse pero veo cables de energía que por o visto salen del suelo y otros que suben al poste", la joven señala al poste, "iluminación", Leia observa, un tiempo después respira aliviada "C3PIO puedes diplomatizar estas puertas de vidrio", C3PIO duda un segundo "nada mas porque mi uso de los lenguajes es adaptable" mientras llega a las vidrieras, "puedo intentar separar las hojas o romperlas", Han dice "separarlas siempre hace menos ruido", Leia asiente y dice "separalas como puedas", C3PIO va al metal central, lo ve, lo ve, lo ve y mete un dedo en el Metal y lo comienza a hacer a un lado, "abre eso para que quepan dos personas por ahí, Bien, Han adelante, ustedes en medio y yo cubro, todos con las armas en las manos, los droides se quedan", sacamos las armas, las pistolas y encendemos los sables laser, Han entra y dice "hay luz aquí" le seguimos y en la claridad de el día se ve una sala con sillones y un puesto de recepción, hay manchas negras en las paredes, "hubo una pelea aquí", Han y Leia se acercan a las paredes sin dejar de observar los extremos de el lugar, "rastros de armas energeticas, agujeros de proyectiles pequeños" dice Han, "bien, mision militar, Han, sigue al siguiente salon, nosotros investigaremos estas dos otras entradas", Leia y la joven se acercan a una puerta, la joven observa y le indica algo a Leia, ella asiente, me asiente a mi, pasamos los sables laser por la hoja cortando todo al paso, tomamos la protuberancia y jalamos, habitaciones, Leia entra, yo tambien, obscuridad, tomo la puerta y la abro todo lo que puedo, se ven objetos *¿de un satelite polvoso?*, Leia pide el sable laser a la joven, ella mejor se mete, se oye la voz de Han a lo lejos "aquí hay restos de personas", Leia y yo, la joven nos cubre las espaldas, caminamos, Leia dice "ubicación señor Solo", Han grita "derecho unos 2 salones", continuamos, vemos dos droides metalicos en el piso con el pecho aplastado, vemos los brazos y cabezas a bastante distancia; Han dice "mas adelante, hay unos muebles de metal cruzados pero con un pasillo abierto a la fuerza", Leia susurra "se atrincheraron", vemos huesos de unos diez seres con uniformes verdes, mas unos5 de camisa blanca, Han estudia los restos de dos droides pequeños y de una maquina grande con grandes hoyos en su estructura, Han dice "parecen humanos, son armas de proyectiles", señala los restos de metal pequeños para los pequeños, grandes para los grandes, señala las manchas en la ropa "disparos energeticos", Leia dice "no podemos pasarnos días buscando que paso, nave, manda a C3PIO aca, que guie a R2DT aquí, ¿Han?", Han dice "nave, ¿puedes monitorear las frecuencias entrantes, incluidos rayos conocidos de búsqueda y localización", Han toma una de las armas "se toma así", la ve y mete el dedo "esto se mueve, ok esto dispara", continua observando, saca una cajita de el arma vacio, toma otra vacia, Leia dice "falta de proyectiles", la joven levanta una grande "aquí no hay proyectiles" yo observo alrededor "aquí hay metalitos", Han va rapido, esta muy serio, aprieta los labios "fijate, con un hoyo de quimico, lo que no hay es la punta". Estamos asegurando el lugar, separando lo que parezca aparatos cuando llega C3PIO con R2DT "R2DT, ¿puedes detectar específicamente el lugar de transmición?", R2DT silva y chirria, C3PIO traduce "dice que se adelanto, la señal es mandada del techo" Leia va a decir algo, pero me adelanto "¿de donde parte la union o cableado de el generador?", R2DT silva y chirria y C3PIO "siganlo", R2DT se mueve por los pasillos, encontramos cuerpos o restos de por aquí y por alla, junto con restos de metal, vemos uno muy raro, uno con muchos núcleos y cables que tiene una antena, solo lo vemos al pasar, encontramos otra trinchera esta mas grande y con mas restos, de los dos tipos, R2DT se detiene, silva algo, C3PIO dice "el generador esta mas adelante, detrás de este pasillo", Han dice que va a pasar, Leia le dice "cuidate amor", esperamos un tiempo, han vuelve "hay varios aparatos todavía funcionando, hay varios restos de personas", continuamos haciendo espacio para los droides, entramos, Han dice "no me había fijado, vean restos cafes parten de un lugar a un ser humano que esta junto a una consola los droides dejaron esto apagado, sobrevivio este y lo volvio a encender, R2DT, ¿puedes entrar a los datos de esta transmisión?", R2DT silva y chirria, C3PIO dice "dice que con mi ayuda puede hacerlo pero que puede tomar soles", Han dice "tu decisión, esto es importante, la misión ha cambiado", Leia dice "parece que no hay restos de vida o restos activos de droides, parece que solo se habran preocupado por apagar el transmisor, dejemos los droides aquí, salgamos", mientras salimos Leia le dice a Han "quiero cobertura aerea, ¿como anda la energía del Halcon?", "ya sabes, siempre ando corto, pero este era un viaje largo y la alianza patrocina, a nivel planetario para varios años", Leia dice "ok, igual yo, de todos modos mantente a baja altura".

Una maldición de Han por el comunicador, Leia se apresura a levantarse y vestirse, deja las cosas sobre su mueble; la joven esta en el mando diciendo "¿Y de donde salieron?", una respuesta de Han "No se, solo se que se intentaron agarrar a mi nave", Leia llega y le pregunta a la joven "¿Que demonios pasa con Han?, ¿Esta bien?", la joven va a hablar, "10 droides voladores aparecieron y sorprendieron al señor Solo, se trataron de acoplar al Halcon pero no pudieron, lo que me estaba diciendo era que la nave capto transmiciones y emisiones de energía que se acercaban lento, creyó que eran rayos investigadores", Leia pregunta "Han, ¿estas bien?, ¿estan cerca?", "lo que puedo decir es que las emisiones se han disipado, diría que se retrajeron, rayos, de no ser por los golpeteos no sabría que hubo algo o alguien aquí en el aire", Leia duda un tiempo, luego me dice "Usted tiene experiencia con tecnología, traje unos trozos de metal y Han a su nave, si puede investigar con R2DT el material de esas cosas, ¿escuchaste Han?", "todo contrabandista tiene checadores de materiales preciosos preciosa", Leia sonrie "adulador, nos comunicaremos después", Leia vuelve a hablar "Han, te atacaron a ti, así que mantendre mi nave en el suelo a menos que pase algo nuevo", "entendido, buscando el material y mi checador".

"Las naves personales de placer o uso común no tienen muchos aditamentos como para saber de materiales, así que voy con un truco de transportes , un checador de combustibles y energía que trae toda nave para desplegar y almacenar el tipo y cantidad de energía, solo hay que cambiar la configuración, fuera de la nave", dice han; le comunico a Leia "permiso de salir de la nave", Leia contesta "por favor", "armado y vigilante, encendiendo armamento de la nave, no voy a prender luces"; se abre la escotilla, yo salgo en la noche, mas o menos fria, voy a la parte de atrás, al lado de el transporte, abro un panel, tocando una punta, cambio las opciones y pongo el material en una bandejita, es un checador que se usa para cantidades pequeñas de combustibles, como probador, el reporte llegara a la pantalla de mando y centro de datos de la nave, vuelvo a la nave, de reojo veo algo, volteo, las luces se prendieron, me apresuro.

"¿Qué aparecio en la pantalla?", pregunto al entrar, la joven esta viendo una holo de el material y los datos al lado, Leia esta hablando "el material es un metal, por eso tu nave no lo detecto, ajusta tus localizadores a metales y no a ceramicos y ultra densos", Han dice "Bueno, eso lo hace mas facil, no tendran algo que nos pueda dañar", yo digo "en materiales no, pero ¿viste las marcas de armas de energía?", "Bueno, ya esta cambiado el Halcon, es malo que de residuos no se pueda investigar el tipo de energía".

Las mujeres han pasado el resto de la noche dormidas, yo vigilante de las alarmas, Leia las programo para que sean auditivas, la primera en aparecer es Leia que pide un reporte, yo solo le muestro analisis de ruidos externos, "que si hubo ruidos de acuerdo a la nave" "¿no hubo deteccion de metales?", "no ¿quieres dormir un poco?" "no, no estoy muy acostumbrado pero estoy bien, ¿has estado en pelea o batalla con droides?", "hace mucho que no hay droides de batalla, pero fui entrenada en peleas con droides, por la historia de Padme", la joven entra, Leia dice "vamos a desayunar".

Estamos desayunando y Leia nos explica tecnicas de pelea con droides, que siempre seran mas fuertes pero no son muy inteligentes cuando Han dice "bajo ataque", Leia corre a el mando, enciende un rayo buscador ya modificado a la zona donde flota la nave de Han, cientos de droides se acercan, pero los mas cercanos caen, Leia dice "¿ya encontraste como atacarles?", Han dice "no he intentado nada", la joven dice "Cuando eso pasa es mejor seguir sin hacer nada", Leia y yo le miramos, se oye una risotada en el comunicador "Hay de tacticas a tacticas"; dos terceras partes de los droides han caido, el resto como que se da cuenta que no pueden y se alejan, Leia dice "vaya, eran cientos, Han, ¿puedes monitorear si se acercan?", considerate a cubierto, er, considerense a cubierto", "Armas y con precaución, chequeemos los restos, R2DT, C3PIO, nos acompañan".

Todos los droides estan completos, no parecen dañados ni por la caida, Leia dice "C3PIO, leventa uno de estos, hay de dos tipos", C3PIO levanta uno sin dificultad, a la nave, la joven y yo traemos pistolas de energía, aparte de los sables laser, Leia nos dice "Estas pistolas son de corto alcance, si Han se reporta a la nave, C3PIO vuelve, ahora uno de estos, de vuelta a la nave con los droides, nuestros droides".

Hemos puesto a R2DT y a C3PIO a tratar de entender la estructura y la información de los droides, Han y Leia han estado de acuerdo en mantener el transporte de Leia en tierra todavía, Han dice lo que puedo decir que estos droides no usan armas, algunos, los de tipo grande llegaron a golpetear la nave como por impulso, los de antena caían antes, yo pregunto ¿Qué rayos o energias tenían aplicando cuando paso?, la joven dice eso explica lo del edificio, ¿y si los droides tenían que tocar a los defensores para energizarlos?, Han responde esta chica es lista, quizás los defensores fueron sorprendidos y estaban protegiendo su unica posible alternativa, Leia dice llamar por refuerzos, Han dice respuesta obvia, pero ¿y si no se lo esperaban, y querían comunicar esto?, Leia "se enfada" traicion a lo Sith, Dokhu, Darte Vader, la joven y yo sentimos enojo en el cerebro, la madura no tenía experiencia militar, solo de inteligencia e infiltración, en nuestros cerebros resuena recuerdan la grabación de la traición, mi sobrino defendía, Darth Vader no lo toco hasta después, es lo que paso aquí, la joven les dice esto a Han y Leia, Han dice energías, ¿eh?, tarda un poco, Leia, como princesa de Alderaan ¿tienes ese dispositivo y equipo de comunicación, como le llaman, estrategia de sucesión?, Leia nos explica es un comunicador planetario y que abarca una cantidad pequeña de espacio alrededor para coordinar respuesta de ataque, si, como princesa y cuarta en la linea de sucesión lo tengo, R2DT ¿tienes la frecuencia de estas dos tipos de maquinas? , silbidos y chirridos, rodos vemos a C3PIO Dice que puede usar la misma tecnica que en espacio para desactivar estas frecuencias de energía, Han dice desactivar las comunicaciones es desarmar la coordinación,habría que aplicarlo, Leia nos guía a un cuarto pequeño, esto sería donde yo estaría en ese caso, encendiendo, R2DT conectate y a lo tuyo. Mientras R2DT hace esto la joven pregunta entonces ¿en el espacio R2DT y C3PIO desactivaron droides espaciales o su capacidad de respuesta espacial?, por lo pronto nos preocuparemos por los que nos atacaron y que no puedan seguir intentandolo.

Volamos en formación, la nave de Han en frente, la de Leia un poco atrás, mandamos el mensaje de transmición espacial fuera de la atmosfera a la alianza de lo que encontramos y la tactica que se uso, que vamos a seguir investigando, llevamos 10 centros poblacionales y tan solo en esta area y no hay señales de nada, solo unos seres que se mueven por aquí y por alla, no hemos bajado a investigar, Han dice que hay un centro de energía automatico al frente, vamos a investigar, son, a lo lejos, estructuras unidas como en red, decenas de kilómetros de ellas, nos vamos acercando, hay capullos en cada estructura, ¿con seres humanos dentro?, Leia dice ¿clonación? ¿control poblacional?, la madura dice en nuestro cerebro ¿recuerdas esa historia de un planeta que derroto a otra especie?, la joven trata de recordar, abre mucho los ojos carne para alimentación, se oye a Han resoplar descenso con armas listas, Leia dice eres duro, Han ni contesta.

Han esta aliviado, sea lo que sea que pasaba aquí no era eso, pero son millones de seres, ¿que vamos a hacer?, Leia dice la mision cambio y enfrentamos ataques, vamos al espacio y comuniquemos esto a la alianza, Han, ¿4 cruceros para un planeta?, Han dice 10 pero me gustaria, er, tomar y llevar a algunas personas

Estamos en el espacio, 5 de las personas van en el transporte con nosotros sin problemas, 5 con Han, la desconexion las hice yo de todas, lamento recordar que fue como conectar y desconectar aparatos, los veo frente a mi, C3PIO es el que interroga, Leia oye las repuestas por el sonido de la nave ya traducidas, creemos que su historia antes de ser capturados, entramos a hiper espacio.


End file.
